Crane
A crane is a machine used for transferring heavy objects. Cranes were involved in several events. Appearances ''Penguin Chat 3'' Cranes have first appeared in the game Penguin Chat 3, as a decoration for construction sites. It is also believed that this crane is owned by Penguin Construction Inc. ''Club Penguin'' Construction for Jet Pack Adventure In late September and early October 2006, a crane could be seen at the Town lowering a Launch Pad onto the top of the Dance Club, and in the Plaza onto the top of the Pizza Parlor. This was the first appearance of a crane in Club Penguin. Jet Pack Adventure was later released on November 6, 2006. Construction of the Stage In November 2007, a crane could be seen in the Plaza holding a sign during the construction of the Stage. The Stage was completed on November 16, 2007. Popcorn Explosion A crane appeared again in the Ski Village after the Popcorn Explosion. It had been used to lift a large telephone into a newly constructed building, which was later named as the Everyday Phoning Facility. Rockhopper's Quest During the constructions for Rockhopper's Quest, a crane, that was located at the Beach, was used to pack cargo to the Migrator. Marvel Super Hero Takeover During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, a Crane at the Cove fished out Herbert's chair and the Sub 1000 from Gary's Gadget Room. Puffle Hotel Construction A mobile crane was seen in the Plaza during the construction of the Puffle Hotel. Unlike most of the other cranes, this one could move around. Penguin Cup Construction A crane was placed at the Snow Forts during the construction of the Penguin Cup. SoundStudio Party A crane could be seen at the Snow Forts for the construction works of the SoundStudio Party. ''Club Penguin Island'' Construction of Island Central During the construction of Island Central, a crane holding Franky's sign could be seen from the Beacon Boardwalk. Construction of the Igloos During the construction of the Igloos, a crane could be seen from Island Central, behind the Tram Station. Gallery ''Penguin Chat 3'' Penguin Chat 3 crane.png ''Club Penguin'' Launchpadmystery.jpg|A crane lowering a Launch Pad onto the Dance Club Plaza launch pad construction.png|A crane lowering a Launch Pad onto the Pizza Parlor Plaza Stage construction.png|A crane at the Plaza being used to construct the Stage Crane Save The Migrator Beach.png|A different crane for Save the Migrator Project Popcorn Explosion Ski Village 2.png|A crane being used to construct the Everyday Phoning Facility RH Quest 2012 Beach construction crane.png|A crane during Rockhopper's Quest Plaza Pre Puffle Party 2013 Machine.png|A crane with an attached iron ball as seen in the construction of the Puffle Hotel in the Plaza Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Cove.png|Another crane as seen during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Original aqua grabber.png|A crane fishing a Sub 1000 at the Cove during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Herberts Chair Cove.png|A crane fishing Herbert's chair at the Cove during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 LightbulbHuntYearbook.png|A crane in the Yearbook 2005-2006 ''Club Penguin Island'' CraneCarryingFranky'sSign.fw.png|A crane seen from the Beacon Boardwalk during the construction of Island Central Island Central Igloo Crane.png|A crane seen from Island Central during the construction of the Igloos External links *Crane on Wikipedia